


Bite

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Vampire Nick, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Nick looks at himself in the mirror and remembers. There's a reason he tries not to do that kind of thing.
Kudos: 3





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> little bit of lore, in this universe nick lived in england until he was 16 when he got "attacked" and his mom decided they were moving to the states to live with family since she couldn't find a job in another city in the uk but one of her american relatives said they could get her one. nick put the pieces together over the next few months that the thing that attacked him was a vampire and now so was he. he has a lot of issues about it (and ptsd) and is deeply unhealthy because he refuses to drink blood. he can survive eating normal food but not like. well
> 
> also, in this universe vampires turned before adulthood continue to age until they reach physical maturity. nick isnt just permanently 16 i promise i wouldnt do that to him lol

Nick stood hunched over his bathroom sink, wishing the myth about vampires not being able to see themselves in mirrors was true. It wasn't a self-esteem issue, Nick had actually always been relatively alright with his appearance. He knew he wasn't the most attractive person in the world, but he wasn't _ugly,_ just sort of boring-looking.

The problem wasn't his face. He could also handle the anemic pallor his skin took, the heavy, dark bags under his eyes. He was used to that, even _before_ he hadn't been particularly healthy. As long as he kept his mouth shut, he could almost pass for human there too. 

With his scarf off though, left in his room draped over the back of a chair, Nick couldn't tear his eyes away from the gnarled, twisted scar on the side of his neck. It looked sickening, really. Like an animal had tried to tear Nick's throat out and had half-succeeded. Nick let out a desperate breath of a laugh at the unintentional accuracy of the statement. No matter how far he got from the filthy English city where he'd spent the first (only) sixteen years of his life, Nick could still almost-feel the cold breath at his neck, the hands gripping his shoulders, pinning him in place whenever he slipped and let himself drift. It made him nauseous to think about, and when Nick's hand drifted up absently to touch his neck, he had to pull it away and close his eyes tight to keep from doing anything worse than gagging, dry and painful, into the sink. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. It wasn't real, Nick knew it wasn't, he didn't have a heartbeat anymore, but his body remembered and he felt it anyways. He took a deep breath just for the feel of it, before opening his eyes to try and get through his routine as quickly as possible.

As Nick forced his eyes to follow the razor he was dragging across his face and _not_ return to his neck, he wished the myth about vampires' hair not growing was true as well.

He only relaxed once he was out of the bathroom, scarf securely where it belonged.


End file.
